<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it didn’t make sense by chestnut_panta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978715">it didn’t make sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_panta/pseuds/chestnut_panta'>chestnut_panta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_panta/pseuds/chestnut_panta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2-5 but with less death and more gay and sad<br/>that’s it<br/>that’s the fic<br/>by which i mean it’s gay and then i lean way too much into the sad<br/>this is a threat towards melissa<br/>also like cw for most of the stuff nagito does in 2-5 bc yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it didn’t make sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i need to go.”<br/>
“what?”<br/>
“dude, come back! you’re just gonna leave us here to blow up??”<br/>
“hinata-kun...”<br/>
it didn’t make sense. running out of the building and rushing to the warehouse. but what made less sense was just sitting here and doing everything exactly as <em>he</em> had planned it out. why the hell were they doing that? as they were walking up to the factory, this feeling of dread had started, that only worsened with every step he took and it was awful, and then seeing <em>his</em> face on the screen was too much. it didn’t make sense, but clearly it did because something was wrong. <em>he</em> didn’t smile like that. looking at everyone, there was a mix of confusion and betrayal on their faces as he left the building... except for chiaki. there was no anger, just sadness. hajime didn’t have time to worry about this. he ran outside and went to open the warehouse door, but of course that was too much to ask, it opened just enough for the funeral march blaring inside to be heard outside. he wanted to just bust the door open but that was too obvious, right? god, why was he so stupid? only an idiot would sign up to a school for talented people just to be there. only an idiot would trust <em>komaeda.</em> come on, think. think think think think think. he tried sticking his arm through the gap in the doorway to minimal avail. this music was making it incredibly hard to concentrate. he attempted to open the door again, to do anything, and it wasn’t working. he kicked the bottom of the door as he was trying to open it and suddenly, the door opened slightly wider. enough for him to put his arm inside the doorway and... grab cardboard? carefully stepping inside, the music became unbearably loud. it was dark inside but the cardboard he was holding appeared to be one of those monokuma standees, with about 20 more leading in a straight line over to the curtain at the back of the warehouse. it was barely audible over the music (and what sounded like screaming outside) but there was this sound... he’d have to turn he music down. one step, and he stumbled, sending the row of monokuma standees toppling over anyway. great. clearly, that was lucky for someone. rushing over, he managed to stop whatever was supposed to happen before it happened. near the curtain there was an open lighter... hm. the sound was louder here. it was muffled, but it was like nails on a chalkboard. he needed turn this music off. but he should do something about that lighter, right? deciding against picking it up in case he dropped it, or tripped, he instead moved all the cardboard cutouts near it to somewhere they couldn’t fall onto it. then he walked over the the mp3 player and shut off the music. it was now incredibly quiet.<br/>
“...komaeda?” he tried, but there was just a slight echo, before the silence returned. of course he wasn’t here, why would he be? it was still a good idea to check the back of the warehouse, so he walked over and lifted the curtain.</p><p>what was there was something one could mistake for a corpse for only a second, and hajime had almost wished he had found one instead. there was enough bloodshed, but he was breathing, and his hands were shaking. duct tape. blood. stab wounds. but the worst part was the bloody knife he was holding in his right hand. he...<br/>
“komaeda, what the fuck?” komaeda winced slightly, before putting the knife on the floor and waving weakly. “no no no. what the fuck is this?” he didn’t mean to yell but he was definitely yelling. he was confused, and angry, and god there was so much blood. that sound he was hearing before must have been screaming. there was about 15 stab wounds in komaeda’s left leg, 3 in his right leg, and his left arm... hajime grabbed the cable out of komaeda’s hand, and slowly lowered whatever it was attached to down, which turned out to be a spear. cool. <em>great.</em> once all sharp objects had been moved out of reach, he ripped the duct tape off of komaeda’s face with slightly more force than necessary.<br/>
“h-hinata-kun-“<br/>
“stop. just... god, what do i even do here?” hajime was panicking. komaeda seemed unaffected but that was a lot of wounds, he needed medical attention pretty quickly. hajime needed to untie him... he knelt down on the floor, untied komaeda’s legs and started on his arm, but he was being surprisingly uncooperative for someone who currently lay dying on the floor of a warehouse.<br/>
“just leave me... hurts...” he grabbed weakly at hajime’s sleeve with his free arm.<br/>
“of course it hurts, idiot, come on.” the knot holding his left hand was really tight, for something that must have been tied with only one hand. “...there. now stop complaining and let me help you.”<br/>
“...nn... stop...” clearly hajime wasn’t going to get anywhere with him. hajime tried to pick komaeda up without touching the blood soaked jacket, which resulted in him slipping his arms underneath the jacket and wrapping his arms around komaeda’s chest. “h-hah~”<br/>
“oh, shut up.” hajime pulled the other boy up into a sitting position, leaving them in an awkward hug for a moment. “this is your fault for being uncooperative.”<br/>
“not...sorry...”<br/>
“good to know.” </p><p>“hinata!”<br/>
“hinata-kun!” he heard yelling from the other side of the warehouse.<br/>
“i’m here!” hajime tried to lean away from komaeda slightly when he yelled back. “come on...” he slowly stood up, carefully pulling komaeda up with him. he looked over at the sound of the curtain being lifted up.<br/>
“aaaah!”<br/>
“oh my god!”<br/>
“...can i get some help?”<br/>
“on it!” akane was the first to respond, running over and, much to komaeda’s further dismay, pulling him out of hajime’s arms and into a bridal carry, completely unbothered by the blood.<br/>
“thanks, owari. now, we need to go to the hospital.”<br/>
“what the hell happened?”<br/>
“i can tell you later.” nobody really talked after that. everyone just followed akane outside, looking concerned at the state nagito was in.<br/>
“...hinata-kun, if i die-“<br/>
“-you won’t die-”<br/>
“-you need to destroy the laptop... please.”<br/>
“why?”<br/>
“can’t you... trust my dying wish?”<br/>
“...no.”<br/>
“hinata-kun...” he looked genuinely distraught. did he really think he was gonna die? like hell. eventually they made their way to the hospital, and sat nagito on the bed in the first room.<br/>
“the plan’s ruined... just let me die...” komaeda mumbled.<br/>
“shut up. okay, we need bandages and things...”<br/>
“i’ve been here a couple times so i know where some things are.” fuyuhiko offered.<br/>
“mm... i’ll help look.” chiaki followed fuyuhiko as he left the room.</p><p>the room was an uneasy quiet, and it stayed that way for a couple minutes. kazuichi was the first to speak.<br/>
“so... should we really be helping him?”<br/>
“souda-san!”<br/>
“i mean, he has a point. he’s kinda been a massive pain in the ass lately, y’know?”<br/>
“that does not make it right to just let him die! besides... someone must have done this to him, so we’ll end up in another class trial.”<br/>
“ah... right as always, sonia-san.”<br/>
more silence, as hajime tried not to think about how much less stressful this would be if they still had a nurse.<br/>
“we’re back... this is everything, i think.” the two who left earlier came back into the room. fuyuhiko was carrying antiseptic and bandages, and chiaki had a bottle of painkillers.<br/>
“take off the jacket for now, we can deal with the other stuff later. this is... basically just making sure you don’t die of blood loss.“ fuyuhiko paused. “so... who wants to do <em>this?</em>” he made a vague motion with the medical supplies he was holding.<br/>
“i will do it, i have some knowledge of first aid.” sonia took the medical supplies from fuyuhiko. nagito begrudgingly removed his jacket, and sighed quietly as sonia treated his wounds. in spite of how calm he was acting, komaeda took the painkillers when chiaki offered them to him.<br/>
“...there! are you alright, komaeda-san?” sonia had finished medical care to the best of her ability.<br/>
“mnm...”<br/>
“...i shall take that as a yes. hinata-san, i believe you haven’t yet explained how he was injured?”<br/>
“i... found him like this. with a knife in his hand.”<br/>
“holy shit. seriously?”<br/>
“oh my god...” as everyone reacted, chiaki walked over to hajime.<br/>
“oh, hinata-kun, we talked to monokuma when we were looking for supplies, and i told him you would be the one staying overnight.”<br/>
“right, the hospital rules... wait, why me?”<br/>
“well, none of us are that medically qualified, and you’re the one who’s closest to him... i think.”<br/>
“what?? where did you get that idea?”<br/>
“can you just try talking to him?”<br/>
“...fine.”</p><p>one by one, everyone except hajime left the room. nagito lay still on the bed, his breathing shallow. his left arm was hanging off the side. hajime sat down on the floor, leaning on the bed. he grabbed nagito’s hand with his right hand.<br/>
“...are you okay?” a moment of silence. it probably wasn’t a good idea to talk to him, since he was affected by blood loss and pain killers on top of whatever had been going on with him since the funhouse... but bad ideas hadn’t stopped him yet.<br/>
“...no...”<br/>
“what’s wrong?”<br/>
“what’s... everything’s wrong! i was going to kill despair and save everyone and then i let some talentless idiot ruin everything!” he says, moving his one free arm around for emphasis while keeping his left hand in hajime’s grasp.<br/>
“what else was i gonna do? leave you to die?”<br/>
“yes!”<br/>
“...”<br/>
“you think you can just... help everyone, because you’re hot and everyone loves you!” nagito held his hand tighter. wait, what? “and...  maybe you can, but you should know the only way to help me now is to let me die.”<br/>
“...komaeda-“ he pulled his hand away and sat up slightly, pulling his knees up and hiding his face.<br/>
“i had one chance, so i set everything up perfectly and it <em>still</em> failed..? haha... how unlucky. everything’s already happened, so i can’t try again, but it stopped just before i died?”<br/>
“what the hell are you talking about? what plan?”<br/>
“i’m sure you can figure it out, it should be simple enough for even a reserve course student to understand.” his voice was soaked in contempt. hajime thought about it, linking the ideas in his head. the realisation... wasn’t good.</p><p>“...you were trying to kill us all?” hajime was upset, sure. angry. but mainly just confused. he thought he might have been wrong until he turned around to face komaeda, the smile on his face showing he was correct. he turned back around, looking at the doorway.<br/>
“...”<br/>
“why?” serious conversations are difficult. there’s pauses between every sentence that feel like nothing when you remember it, but feel like hours in the moment.<br/>
“my death... my death has to bring as much hope as possible, so when i’m given the opportunity and means, i...“<br/>
“how is killing us all going to “bring hope?”” hajime moved his hands above his head to make sure the air quotes were visible to komaeda.<br/>
“it... doesn’t matter anymore. i’m so tired of this, hinata-kun. it hurts... i’m so confused, and i’m so tired.” his voice was quiet and strained. hajime stood up and started walking towards the exit. “please don’t leave.” hajime stopped. he wanted to leave, obviously. he was done talking to him. but something felt wrong. it’d be so much easier to leave if komaeda would just say “i hate you, go away” like when he had despair disease. and then hajime realised that was because komaeda had <em>liar disease</em> and that he was stupid. he turned around and walked back to the bed. “i‘d say thank you but i don’t if an apology would be more apposite...”<br/>
“just shut up.” and he did. at some point komaeda had moved over so he was against the wall, so hajime sat down next to him on the bed. silence, for a while. komaeda leaned over and his head onto hajime’s shoulder. it sounded like he was asleep...</p><p>“...you really don’t make any sense.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>